


Comfort and Revelations

by CandyCane81



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Empath, F/M, No fitzphie, Pre-Flashback, Rating: PG13, The Black Swan (Keeper of the Lost Cities), kotlc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCane81/pseuds/CandyCane81
Summary: Keefe comforts Sophie after she shuts herself off when she finds out about her missing human parents.
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Fitz Vacker, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Comfort and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> R & R!  
> Please Enjoy, I wrote this in one quick sitting for a friend and figured I'd share!

Sophie had been closing herself off from everyone for the past 2 weeks. After finding out her parents had been taken, she didn’t know what to do. She had only let her sister come see her, and other than asking for new materials to follow up leads, she hadn’t spoken to anyone else.

She had been sifting through said papers when all of a sudden she heard Sandor talking to someone outside her door. She wasn’t expecting her sister that day and knew it wasn’t time to eat so she just ignored it and kept working. That’s when her door flew open and she looked up to see none other than the one and only Keefe Sencen standing in her doorway.

“What do you want, Keefe? I told Sandor I didn’t want to see anyone,” she said tiredly.

“You think I don’t know that Foster? I’ve been trying to see you for the past two weeks but they wouldn’t let me in. The only reason I’m in now is because they started getting just as worried about you as I have been!”

Sophie sat there in shock. She had had no idea he’d been trying to see her and she was suddenly filled with guilt. “Keefe, I’m sorry about that, but I’ve been busy and didn’t want interruptions. I had no clue you’d been trying to see me.”

Keefe sighed and came over to her bed. Moving some papers aside he sat down. “I know you’ve been busy Soph, but you haven’t given yourself a break in days. And you can’t shut all of us out every time something happens. We can help you. I know that everyone else has been following some leads, and I’ve been trying my best to help your sister acclimate.” Brushing a piece of Sophie’s hair behind his ear he lent down to make eye contact with Sophie. “ It’s ok for you to be sad and to let us help. We’re all here for you Foster. I’m here for you.” His voice sounded a little desperate and it made Sophie look up and meet his striking blue eyes. A tear slid down her cheek as she thought about how he really had been there for her.

“I know Keefe. And I’ll always appreciate it.” Pulling back she stood up. As she paced Keefe watched her with a sad look in his eye mixed with something else she couldn’t place. “It’s just that I feel like I’m not doing enough. Like no matter how hard I try, the Neverseen are always ten steps ahead of us and we always lose someone.” She stopped when Keefe stood suddenly looking upset. He walked over until he stood directly in front of her.

“Sophie I don’t know how many times I have to tell you, this isn’t your fault. Just like you tell me I’m not responsible for my mother’s actions, you aren’t responsible for the Neverseen’s actions.”

By now tears were streaming down Sophie’s face. “But look at every--”

“No Sophie.” Keefe walked closer to Sophie and she walked back until she felt herself bump into the wall behind her. “It’s not your fault. None of this is your fault. You’re amazing and smart and powerful, and kind, and generous, and everything I wish I could be. You are not responsible for the evil they do.”

“But I’m not enough Keefe.” He’d never heard her sound so broken.

Grabbing her shoulders he said, “Sophie you are far more than enough.” He could tell she didn’t believe him so he got an idea. “Repeat after me.”

Sophie sighed. She cared for the guy but sometimes he wouldn’t give up. “Keefe--”

“Repeat after me Foster, or I’ll simply have to enact a certain prank of mine involving selkie skin”

“Fine, fine I’ll do it”

‘I knew you would,” he replied with his famous smirk. “I am good enough” She stared at him silently. “Say it, Foster, I’d really hate for your room to smell worse than Iggy’s farts.”

“I am good enough.” She mumbled. “Louder,” Keefe said.

Sophie’s voice cracked as she said it again. “Good,” he said. “I am not responsible for the Neverseen.” She repeated after him. After a few minutes of repeating things Sophie started to feel a bit better and was able to stop crying.

Keefe wiped one of her last tears off her face and she subconsciously moved closer to him. “Much better. Now I want you to say that to yourself every day until you start to believe it.”

This time when she met his eyes she felt overcome with emotions. His eyes were so tender and his hand was still on her face. Looking at him she realized that Fitz wasn’t the only boy she had feelings for. The second she acknowledged the feelings, Keefe felt it. He gasped in surprise and searched her eyes. Neither of them realized that they had been leaning into each other until their lips met.

At first, the kiss was soft, hesitant, both feeling unsure of what the other wanted. As the seconds ticked by however the kiss got more heated as Sophie wrapped her arms around Keefe’s neck and ran her fingers through his hair as she’d wanted to for so long. Keefe’s hands were on her waist and back, pulling her closer to him.

The electricity coursing through their veins made it feel like fireworks were going off. It was at this moment that Sophie realized that while a part of her would always like Fitz, she’d lost her heart to Keefe a long time ago. All she had had to do was admit it.

When they finally pulled back due to their lack of air they were both breathing deeply. Sophie was shocked and Keefe was looking both overjoyed and uncertain. “I’m sorry Sophie I shouldn’t have done that, I just got lost in the moment after so long and--”

“Hey,” she said softly, grabbing his face, “don’t be sorry. It was unexpected but, I- I enjoyed it.”

He gave her a small smile, “You did?”

“Yeah I did,” she laughed. “Wait, what do you mean ‘you got lost in the moment after so long’? Am I missing something?”

Keefe chuckled, “Wow when Ro says you’re oblivious, you’re really oblivious.”

“Hey!” Sophie slapped his arm. “Do you mind explaining?”

“Well Foster, I’ve had feelings for you pretty much since we met in that hallway. But I could tell you liked Fitz and he liked you back and I didn’t want to ruin that for either of you. So, I didn’t say anything.” He sighed.

“After a while though, I decided I’d tell you how I felt but then Alden asked me not to and I felt like a bad friend to Fitz so I didn’t. Besides, I thought there was no way you felt the same, what with the way you acted with Fitz. Then, when you grabbed my hand after you got your enhancing powers I saw something. What I had already been able to feel were your mental emotions, the ones you were aware of. When you enhanced me I was able to see- well feel- your emotions from your heart. The ones you felt without knowing you felt them.” He scowled for a moment, “I guess my dad is right about some things.” Shrugging it off he continued, “Anyway when I saw your feelings I saw something that gave me hope. I saw that you had feelings for me. At first, I wanted to tell you but that’s not fair to you. You have to realize what you feel at your own pace and I couldn’t just force it on you. So I decided to just be there for you, no matter what you needed from me until you were ready. If you ever were.”

He sighed, “I’m sorry if this upsets you but you needed to know now. The bottom line is that I’ve had feelings for you for years and basically everyone but Fitz knew. Though he might have started to suspect recently which would explain his current jealousy and possessiveness.”

Sophie stood there shocked. She’d had no idea, but suddenly a lot of things made sense, especially 90% of Ro’s jokes. “Wow, Keefe I had no clue you felt that way.”

“That was kind of the point Foster,” he joked.

She went and sat down on the bed and he sat next to her. Keefe was starting to get worried at her silence when suddenly Sophie gasped. “What? What is it?” Keefe asked worriedly.

“Nothing, it's just...how in the world am I going to explain this to Biana? She’s going to kill me!”

“Why’s that?”

“Well for starters, she liked you for a while. You were kind of off-limits. Secondly, while she is now over that, I don’t think I’ve been overly subtle about my feelings for Fitz. It’s just that now...those feelings don’t feel anywhere as big as they used to” Sophie admitted bashfully.

“Well, we can do whatever you want. It’s up to you. I’ve waited what feels like ages so I don’t mind not rushing into anything as long as you're comfortable,” Keefe told her.

“Really?”

He chuckled, “Of course Foster.” He looked like he wanted to say more but instead, he stood, holding one of her hands lightly. “Knowing you, you’re probably going to need time to overthink everything so I’ll go now that I know you’re still alive in here.” He leaned down and kissed the hand he was holding. “Until the next time, I come barging in here uninvited.”

And with that he left the room, leaving Sophie very confused and full of all kinds of fuzzy feelings, wondering how she was going to get herself out of this mess and when she was going to see Keefe again.

**Author's Note:**

> R & R!  
> Let me know if you'd like a part 2, this is meant to be a one-shot but I'm sure if it was wanted I could think of something.


End file.
